For You Sasuke
by ScarceCreative
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke square off at the Valley of the End. Naruto decides to end the fight as he see's it's the only way for Sasuke to come back to Konoha. One-Shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

This story was in my head for sometime now and I just wanted to start writing it...er I mean typing it. Anyway this is my first Fan fiction so reviews would be nice.

Human Speaking="Hey"

Human Thinking='Hey'

 **Demon Talking="Hey"**

 **Demon Thinking='Hey'**

* * *

(Scene Change: Valley of the End)

Two Konoha Ninjas could be seen standing across each other. A young blonde with an extremely orange jumpsuit and a red chakra cloak. And a young Uchiha with two wings that looked like huge hands coming out of his back and crimson eyes with three tomoes. The amount of chakra pouring off them was absurd considering how young they were.

Immense chakra started to surround their hands. The two jumped towards each other with their arms outwards.

"Rasengan!"

"Chidori!"

'Sasuke! I thought you were my brother. After all we've been through together. I'm sorry Sakura-chan, but it looks like I might not be able to bring Sasuke back. I won't be holding back on this attack anymore teme.'

The two young men crash into each other. Red chakra and gray chakra colliding into each other. Naruto's hand reached out and pierced Sasuke's chest. Immediately the raven haired youth's arm lowered down and collided where Naruto's kidneys are.

The colliding chakra created a ball of purple. The purple ball started to become more white.

* * *

(Scene Change: Inside the Ball)

Sasuke's eyes were closed. Naruto looked at Sasuke's closed eyes and felt sorrow filling him up. He then passed out due to chakra exhaustion.

* * *

(Scene Change: Konoha's Hospital. )

A blonde youth was looking out the window from his hospital bed. His eyes were no longer the bright blue and was now a dark gray. The door opened to reveal a girl with pink hair and a smile on her face. Her smile instantly went away as she saw only Naruto.

"Naruto, where is Sasuke-kun?"

"Sorry Sakura. He's gone now."

Naruto knew that the moment he hit Sasuke's chest, it was a killing blow. Naruto hoped that Sakura knew what he meant. And she would not get mad at him for doing what he did. She looked at him. She stared at Naruto's eyes wondering why they looked so sad. Why they were so gray and no longer the bright blue. Then she understood. She ran out of the Naruto's hospital room with tears in her eyes.

'Sasuke... Why'd you make me do it? Why? Oh why Sasuke? I'm sorry Sasuke. I'm so sorry Sasuke. I had to...'

Tears started to run down Naruto's cheeks. Naruto's eyes started to get heavy. Slowly he cried himself back to sleep.

* * *

(Scene Change: Konoha's Funeral.)

Naruto looked at Sasuke's still body. Naruto wondered if he could have prevented Sasuke's death, but he knew that if he hadn't had killed Sasuke then he would be dead from Sasuke's Chidori. He placed one yellow rose on top of Sasuke's body. And he left to go search for a shinobi store.

* * *

(Scene Change: Shinobi Store)

Naruto was looking around. The man running the store came over to the blonde.

"What is it that you are looking for kid?"

"I am looking for some Sake and two saucers."

"Sake? Why would you want Sake for?"

The man stared into Naruto's eyes. He saw what were in those grayish blue eyes. He saw overwhelming sorrow. The man sighed.

'Kids having to deal with such sorrow.'

"Alright kid. You can have the Sake."

The man went to go get the Sake and two saucers. He and Naruto then went to the cash register.

"Listen kid. It would be best if you don't drink too much of that stuff. And good luck."

Naruto grabbed his money and gave the correct amount of cash to the man.

"Thanks mister. Good luck to you as well."

With that, Naruto slowly walked towards his apartment.

* * *

(Scene Change: Naruto's Apartment)

Naruto took out the Sake and the two saucers. He put both the saucers on two end of his small wooden table. He poured Sake into both of them. He grabbed his saucer filled with Sake and held it up high.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry."

Naruto chugged down the Sake in his saucer. He then also chugged down the Sake in the other saucer. With that he went to bed.

* * *

(Time Skip: Seven Years Later. Scene Change: Konoha's Hokage Correlation)

It has been a long time since Sasuke's death, but Naruto never forgot about Sasuke. Now at the age of twenty, he is expected to lead Konoha. He smiled in his head.

"Hello everyone who has come to see me become the Rokudaime Hokage. I am very happy to become the Kage of Konoha. It has been many years. With the defeat of the Akatsuki and the creation of the Allied Shinobi Forces came the Fourth Great Shinobi War. I am glad to say that we won the war. That we have triumph over evil. With the end of the war brought upon peace. I hope that I can keep this peace for as long as I live. And I hope that the next generation will also have the Will of Fire within them."

* * *

(Scene Change: Hokage Office)

Naruto opened one of the cabinets inside the Hokage's office and pulled out a bottle of Sake with two saucers.

"I knew Baa-chan kept Sake in here."

Naruto then began to pour Sake into both the saucers. He grabbed one of them and raised it up high.

"Sasuke, it's been so long. So many things have happened ever since your death. The world is finally at peace. This last one is for you Sasuke."

A breeze blew in through the open windows.

"Good Job Naruto..."

It was only for a moment, but Naruto swore he heard Sasuke.

Naruto drank both of the saucers filled with Sake.

 **The End**


End file.
